The Cabin In The Woods
by Skysoldier
Summary: My Novelization of the first movie. RnR so I know what you think. Pretty Please. It is complete too.


**The Cabin In The Woods**

Based on the movie The Evil Dead by Sam Riami staring Bruce Campbell.

**novelized by Skysoldier**

**Now I know this story aint great but it is my first Fan Fic. If you want to ask me questions or have a spit Email me on Madmaxiscool@aol.com. That's an order.**

**TENNESSEE WOODLANDS:1979**

**Mrs. Morheese sat on her porch reading an old copy of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea as the battered Oldsmobile drove past.**

**_Odd, _She thought. _There's only one more place past here and surely th_ey're _not going there._ **

**She got up and looked down the road after the car.**

**"Ed!" She called to her husband. "I think some punk kids are heading up to the old Knowby house!"**

**Ed Morheese came out of the old house and stood next to his wife.**

**"Surely not." He said. "But, if they are, god save them. After what happened there four years ago...somebody should have told them."**

**"Ed, you had better call the sheriff." His wife said.**

**"You're right." Ed said, whole heartedly agreeing. "First thing in the morning."**

**College student Ashley (Ash to his friends) a square jawed young man of 19 wearing a blue checkered shirt and brown pants was riding in the back of his Delta 88 Oldsmobile between Cheryl and Linda, Cheryl (Ashley's sister) had red hair and still had the 1960 look of a few years ago and was very beautiful although not very popular, Linda (Ashley's girlfriend) had long black hair and a Michigan University t-shirt on was very beautiful with pale skin and amazing brown eyes. Also in the car was Scotty, Ashley's best friend, he had blonde hair and wore a brown shirt. Shelly (Scott's girlfriend.) was sitting next to Scotty and was an excellent example of a cool, free living girl.**

**They traveled down a twisting mountain road heading up into the mountains. Trees dominated most of their view. Never before had any of them seen anything like it before. Just trees, endless trees!**

**Ashley stared out the window with an awe struck expression on his face. He loved it here though he had never been there before. He liked the isolation and the freedom...It was great!**

**"So Scott what's this place like anyway?" Shelly asked from up front.**

**"Well the guy say's it's an old place right up in the mountains, and the best part is we get it so cheap!" Scott replied.**

**Up ahead and out of sight an old truck approached. It was red with a tray back nicknamed 'The Lazy Mary'.**

**"Why are we gettin it so cheap?" Linda asked.**

**The Lazy Mary began to come around the bend.**

**"I dunno it might be in real bad shape." Scott said. "We'll see when...."**

**Just then the steering wheel jerked right out of Scott's hand's sending them on a collision coarse with the truck, Scott over came his surprise and fear, blotting out all other sounds: The screaming of the others the sound of the truck horns and swerved barely missing the old 'Mary'.**

**"What the hell was that!?" Ashley screamed. "Are you tryin to kill us!?"**

**"Hey man it was your steering wheel! Not me!" Scott protested.**

**Shelly reached under her seat and produced a bottle of scotch and held it up.**

**"I suppose I had better do this now." She said looking at Scott. "Before Mr. Scott here kills us all. To great friends!"**

**She took a swig of the bottle and passed it around to everyone.**

**Cheryl didn't drink, She had always hated this going behind your parents back deal.**

**Ashley tried to hide the effect the alcohol had on him from Linda, muffling his coughs. Linda hadn't even flinched from the drink! **

**They approached a bridge.** **It was old and rickety and stretched far across the water. On the other side was a seemingly endless hedgerow. The bridge was missing a few planks here and there and looked, generally, in bad shape.**

**"This is the bridge we're gonna cross?" Shelly asked.**

**They started across. All most immediately creaks and groans were heard from underneath, then they heard a sickening gut wrenching crack and an ominous splash.**

**"Shit the whole thing's fallin apart on us!" Scotty said.**

**"Don't let the noise fool you girl's, this thing's as solid as a rock!" Ashley said, opening his door and leaning out.**

**Planks of wood were falling into the water. He quickly closed the door.**

**They made it across, barely.**

**They started down the hedge row, slowly. The bush and hedge were so thick and dense no-one could see a thing.**

**If they looked a little harder the might have seen the vines of the hedge move slightly, slithering after the car...**

**A banging came into ear shot. Ashley strained to hear. He could not identify the sound, though. **

**They pulled up out the front of a cabin. The swing chair out the front hanging from the roof of the porch was banging into the front of the cabin.**

**_A-ha!_ Ashley thought. _That's what it is!_**

**They got out and stood staring at the cabin in wonder and awe...IT WAS A MESS!**

**It had no visible paint job, the roof looked like it was made of grass, though, of course it was not. Dead leaves and twigs littered the ground ankle deep every where. **

**Scotty slowly walked to the door and produced a pair of key's and inserted them into the lock, at that moment the swing chair stopped dead still...**

**Scott stepped in and looked around. In the cabin was a main room with a kitchen and dinning room connected to it. In the main room was a cellar door, but strangely enough it was nailed shut. There was a long hall with a back door at the end. There was access to two rooms down this hall. Out the back was a tool shed. The walls were unpainted concrete with cracks here and there and every thing had a certain dullness to it.**

**Out the front the others unloaded the car. Cheryl took out a box of art supplies, her passion, and looked around, wrinkling her nose. She knew she was going to hate it here. Her Mum and Dad didn't know she was here and they wouldn't approve even if they knew. She was only here because Ashley was. She had always clung to her brother ever since she was in pre school.**

**That night Cheryl was sketching on her pad, the clock on the wall. It was a wood grand father clock. It had a dull unpolished brass pendulum and needed a good restoration.**

**The clock tolled six and the pendulum stopped. Cheryl leaned forward, preparing to get up when... **

_**"JOIN US..."**_

**Cheryl stopped upon hearing the voice and looked out the window. It was a deep dark voice. She looked around to see if the others heard it but they were all preoccupied. **

**"Did you guys hear that?" She asked.**

**Scott looked up from were he was sitting. "Hear what?"**

**Cheryl turned back and looked out the window. Something on the edge of the woods was moving. Straining to see Cheryl tried to look harder** **when** **suddenly her hand turned pale and began to uncontrollably sketch a book with a face on the front.**

** The cellar door started to rattle...**

**Ashley came over to her. "What are ya doin sis?"**

**Cheryl was to paralyzed with fear to answer. Ashley reached down and picked up her sketch book. Looking at the book she had sketched Ashley turned to her. "This one of the book is kinda strange sis but this one of the clock pretty good."**

**Turning he called to Linda: "Hey, Linda. Come have a look at this sketch Cheryl's drawn."**

**Linda came over and took the book from Ashley. "Hey Cheryl this is pretty good."**

**She crossed over to where the clock was to compare the two standing on the cellar door.**

**Linda began to say something to Cheryl but Cheryl wasn't paying any attention she was staring shocked at the cellar door...**

**That night they all sat around the dinner table. Scott leant over toward Cheryl.**

**"It barks in the cellar, It barks in the cellar....." Scott taunted sitting next to Cheryl.**

**"Scotty will you stop!" Cheryl said annoyed.**

**"Come on it was just a joke!" He said turning to the others. "She acts as if she a child!"**

**He looked back at Cheryl and saw her entire attention was on his crotch, her arm out-stretched and saw that she had just finished pouring a glass of water onto his lap.**

**"I'll get ya for that Cheryl." He said chuckling to himself. "I'll get ya."**

** Ashley stood up and tapped the side of his glass, holding it bent armed at chest hight.**

**"Ah", he began. "I would very much like to make a toast for all this evening. Ahhh as a Greek friend of mine once said: Tis miss tu tarin...."**

**"Which means?" Linda asked. A long silence resounded around the small dull kitchen.**

**"Party down, yeah!" Scott said, breaking the silence into a gaggle of laughter.**

**The cellar door, abruptly, burst open in the main** **causing every one to get up and run over and gather around in a circle, peering down into the darkness.**

**"What is this?" Ashley asked.**

**"Maybe it's just an animal?" Cheryl said uneasy.**

**"An animal!? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard of..."Scott said.**

**"What ever it is, it's still down there...."Linda said.   
That dawned on everyone for the first time. And it wasn't a nice feeling.**

**"Someone's got to go down there..."Cheryl said. That didn't do much to boost anyone's spirits.** **There was a long silence.**

**"O.k. you cowards I'll go!" Scotty said. **

**He descended into the darkness...**

**5 minutes had passed and Scott still hadn't emerged from the darkness of the cellar. Ashley peered down into the abyss straining to see.**

**Cheryl stood back. She knew better than to go anywhere near the cellar.**

**Ashley rubbed his chin. It shouldn't be taking this long. He made a decision. **

**"Linda get me a flash light." Ashley said.**

**Linda walked over to a table and grabbed a flashlight. She walked over and handed it to Ashley. Ashley began descending into the cellar.**

**After descending the twenty four steps into the cellar Ashley looked around.**

**There was a leaking pipe over head and a dirt floor. The walls were stone that seemed to form faces of evil and deceit. in the center of the room was a video projector with a white screen mounted on the wall in front of it.**

**A noise tore Ashley away from his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw a wooden door. He crossed the room and slowly reached forward and grabbed the door handle. He snapped the door open and stepped in....**

**Ashley slowly walked through the darkness. Hanging from the roof was a paper version of the solar system.**

**_Spooky. _Ashley thought.**

** All of a sudden Ashley was entangled from behind.** **He screamed and tuned to see Scotty smiling from ear to ear. **

**"Damn it Scott!!!" Ashley panted. "What have you been doin down here, huh, jerkin off?! Come on let's go!" **

**Ashley turned to leave but Scotty grabbed his arm.**

**"Hold on a sec. Come have a look at this!" Scotty said.**

**He led Ashley to a table.**

**On the table was an assortment of items: a reel to reel tape recorder, a single shot break barrel shot gun, a weird dagger and a book with a face on the front.**

**Ashley picked up the book and opened it. On the pages were horrific pictures and strange words. The pictures were of demons torturing innocent men and women, children chasing after horrified villagers and an assortment of equally horrific things. **

**The dagger had a collection of demonic skulls on the end. There also seemed to be blood on the blade.**

**"Hey this kinda looks like your old girlfriend!" Scotty said meaning the dagger.**

**They both laughed at that. Ashley's ex-girl friend was a some what ugly girl.**

**"I'll get the recorder, you get every thing else." Scott said.**

**Upstairs everyone sat around the fire talking about school. Ashley was trying to get the recorder to work. There was something jamming the play button and since Ashley was an apprentice electrician he was the only one suited for the job.**

**Cheryl tried to fit in and forget what had happened before. But it still sat on her mind.**

**"O.K. this is the tape I found down stairs..." Ashley said turning it on.**

**"_It has been a number of years since I began excavating the ancient ruins near Candar with a group of my college's. I believe I have made a significant discovery...Naturon Demonto...roughly translated: 'THE BOOK OF THE DEAD' . This ancient volume deals with demons and demon resurrection. The book is bound in human flesh and inked in human blood...the first few passages warn that these enduring creatures lie dormant but are never truly dead. These creatures are given license to possess the living through this book......_"**

**Cheryl abruptly turned the recorder off. It was all to much for her. The thing in the woods, the cellar this tape...**

**"Hey what did you do that for!?" Scotty said.**

**"I just don't want to hear it anymore that's all..." Cheryl said. She didn't want to ruin the vacation for all of them.**

**"Oooooooooo" Scotty taunted.**

**"Scotty leave her alone man!" Ashley said. Scotty had been his friend since pre-school, but sometimes he was just annoying.**

**"No big deal I just wanna hear the rest of it!" Scott said.** **He leaned forward and fast forward for a second then turned it on.**

**"_Catooo natooo exti nivti onmni isly oxly Candar, Candar....._"**

**Outside on a burnt out piece of grounda eerie glow began to appear....**

**Inside Cheryl began to tense up. _Why won't they turn it off?!_**

**"Shut it off....." She said. _Please turn it off!_**

**The recorder continued.**

**"Shut it off!" She said. _God! Why won't they turn it off?_**

**The recorder continued.**

**"SHUT IT OFF!!!" Cheryl screamed getting up.**

**Just then a loose branch broke through the window scaring Cheryl out of her mind. She got up and ran off. Shelly and Linda got up and ran after her. Ashley turned the recorder off and got up.**

**"Damnit Scotty!" Ashley said. "You just don't know when you're taking something too far!"**

**"Don't blame me man you could of shut it off!" Scott threw back.**

**He got up and walked off. Ashley stared after him. When Scott was gone he crossed over to the window and pushed the branch out and closed the window.**

**Sheriff Wilson picked up the phone in his office and put down the gun magazine he was reading.**

**"Hello." He said into the speaker.**

**"Hi, this is Ed Morheese here sheriff." The person on the other end said.**

**"Oh, high Ed." Wilson said.**

**"Listen Sheriff." Ed said, sounding worried. "Me and my wife saw some kids drivin' up the old Knowby place." **

**Wilson jumped up out of his chair.**

**"Are you sure?" He asked.**

**"More than positive." Ed replied.**

**"Ed listen very carefully, don't tell anyone about this and I'll be there as soon as possible." Wilson hung up the phone and walked around his desk taking his coat from a hook on the wall and walked out his office.**

**Ashley sat on a couch in the main room of the cabin with Linda holding her hands in his, looking in to her eyes.**

**"Let's stay up and listen to the storm a while..." Ashley said.**

**"O.K." Linda said. She paused briefly. "Let me check on Cheryl..."**

**She got up and walked away down the hall. After waiting a bit Ashley got up and walked to the corner. Peeking around he saw Linda looking through Cheryl's door way. Sneaking back to the coach he pulled a box out of his pocket and put it on his knee, closing his eye's. The box contained a necklace.**

**"Aha!" Linda said on returning. Ashley opened his eyes.**

**"Ooooh, stealing from the blind, huh?" He said. "Well this is for you."**

**Ashley handed the box to her.** **She opened it, revealing a golden necklace.**

**"Oh Ash, It's beautiful....." Linda exclaimed.**

**And at that moment, to Ashley, she looked more special than anything else in the world....**

**The strange thing watched from out side.** **The thing had no name or sex, no limb's and no remorse....The thing was best described as evil....just plain evil...**

**It moved past the windows to Cheryl's room....**

**As it moved it seemed to glide over the land. It had the agility of a futuristic star-fighter.**

**"_JOIN US._" It said.**

**In her room Cheryl had been looking at the picture of the strange book she had sketched when she had heard the voice. She tossed the pad on her bed and stealthily walked to the door of her room.** **Opening it, she walked down the hall and silently opened the back door.**

**Walking out into the night she began searching through the woods.**

**"Hello" Cheryl called. "I know your out there! I heard you!"**

**Sounds began to echo all around her. Eerie shadows moved and darted here and there. Cracks and snaps echoed through the woods.** **Groaning could be heard.**

**Silently vines began to snake toward her...**

**Suddenly they struck, entangling her....**

**Cheryl's scream echoed through the woods.... **

**She slowly crawled back to the cabin, her clothes torn and tattered...**

**As she crawled out of the forest she saw the cabin ahead. Standing she ambled toward it.**

**She reached for the door handle and turned it, stepping through...**

**Ashley was the first to see her, his little sister in torn up tattered clothes, standing dazed in the door way.**

**"What the hell did this to you?" Ashley asked standing up. "Something in the woods?"**

**"NO! It was the woods themselves!" Cheryl screamed.**

**"What!?" Ashley asked confused.**

**"Ashley, will you drive me into town?" Cheryl asked.**

**"What?"**

**"Yes or no?" She asked.**

**"Look, sure, sure I'll drive you into town, but listen to what your saying!" Ashley said.**

**"I don't care how it sounds! I want to get out of here right now! Right now Ashley!" She screamed.**

**By now the others had come out from were they where to see what was going on.**

**Ashley took Cheryl outside to the DELTA 88 and got in.**

**Scotty, Linda and Shelly watched from the door.**

**Ashley got in looking back and started the engine.**

**They drove off down the hedge row toward the bridge. Cheryl looked out the window looking, nervously for any sign of movement.**

**Ashley looked at her but she didn't seem to notice.**

**As they got close to the bridge Ashley stopped the car.**

**"What is it? Do you see something?" Cheryl asked.**

**Ashley grimaced and flicked on the high beam head lights.**

**Through the wind screen Cheryl saw that the bridge was gone....**

**Outside the cabin in the cold of the night Scott was cutting wood with an axe.**

**Inside Cheryl sat staring out the window while Linda and Shelly played a guessing game with cards.**

**Ashley sat playing the rest of the tape with an earphone in his ear.**

_**"It has been a number of hours since I spoke the words from the book. I know now that my wife has become host to a Candarian demon...I dragged her out to the old tool shed and dismembered her dead corpse....I am leaving this place now, but I fear that what ever I have resurrected through this book is sure to come calling.....for me......."**_

**Ashley put the recorder down, there was no more.**

**_What have we gotten ourselves into? _Ashley wondered.**

**".....it's a seven of spades....."Linda said.**

**Ashley looked up to see what was going on.**

**"Oh my god! You're right!" Shelly said.**

**"Really, show me the card!" Linda said.**

**Shelly paused. "Ahhhh, no."**

**"That's mean!" Linda said.**

** "Four of hearts....."**

**Shelly and Linda looked up. Cheryl was still staring out the window, she had said the right card.....**

**"That's amazing Cheryl!" Shelly said. **

**"Two of clubs...Ace of spades...."Cheryl began to drone off the cards. "Queen of Spades....." She began to roar the words. "Jack of Diamonds, JACK OF CLUBS!!!"**

**She spun and roared, floating up into the air, her arms limp at her sides, her head rolling limply from side to side! Her eyes were white and her flesh bloated.**

_**"WHY HAVE YOU DISTURBED OUR SLEEP!?, AWAKENED US FROM OUR ANCIENT SLUMBER.....YOU WILL DIE!!! NIGHTMARE IS BEFORE YOU......ONE BY ONE WE WILL TAKE YOU, AHAHAHAHAH!!!"**_

**Everyone stood around dumb founded. Ashley jumped up.**

**Cheryl fell to the floor in a heap.**

**Scotty came in and looked around, still holding the axe, seeing Cheryl on the floor.**

**"What happened to her?!" Scotty wondered aloud.**

**Linda and Ashley started forward. They lent over her.**

**"Oh, Ash, what happened to her..."Linda said.**

**Oblivious to Ashley and Linda, Cheryl's fingers wrapped around a pencil.**

**"I don't know..." He said reaching forward.**

**All of a sudden Cheryl swung the pencil around into Linda's ankle, digging it in to the soft flesh, tearing it open blood pouring out.** **She then grabbed Ashley by the neck and threw him into a wall.**

**Ashley slid to the floor dazed barely conscious.**

**Cheryl reached up and grabbed Linda buy the throat using her to get up from the floor. She then proceeded to throw Linda into a wall. **

**Scott without, thinking, used the flat side of the axe to hit Cheryl in the face. Cheryl fell back to ward the cellar.**

**Scotty ran forward and kicked Cheryl toward the the cellar. Cheryl was just on the edge now. Scott again hit her with the flat end of the axe and she fell down the stairs into the cellar. Scott** **then locked up the chain and got away...**

**Ashley walked back from Linda's room, his head down. Linda had lost a lot of blood and would probably walk with a limp for the rest of her life. How would he explain that one to his parents.**

**As he walked into the main room he looked around.** **Shelly was looking out the window and** **Scotty sat in front of the fire holding the ancient dagger he found in the cellar...**

**"Scotty....I think there's something out there...."Shelly said suddenly getting up.**

**Scotty got up and walked over, putting his arm around her shoulder he led her away.**

**"Go to bed....get some rest...."Scott said. **

**She walked away down the hall toward her room.**

**Scott sat down on a sofa across from Ashley. They both remained silent. There was no need to talk.**

**A few minutes later there was a crash from Shelly's room. Ashley prepared to rise.**

**"Stay here..."Scott said.**

**He walked into Shelly's room and looked around. Searching the cupboard and looking outside.**

**He walked into Shelly's bathroom and looked around.**

**_Where is she? _He wondered.**

**He turned and was grabbed around the throat by Shelly. Her eyes were white and her flesh bloated.**

**Shelly used a finger-nail to put a 6 inch cut across Scott's head. Scott winced and screamed.**

**She threw him out into the main room in front of the alarmed eye's of Ashley. Ashley stood up.**

**"What the Hell?" He said.**

**Shelly ran at Ashley and threw him into a wall.**

**Scott got up and pushed Shelly who landed in the fire. Her skin began to burn and char. She roared.**

**Scott went wide eyed and pulled her out.**

**"Oh, My god!" He screamed. It wasn't every day you see the one you loved go up in flames.**

** Shelly got up and grabbed him by the throat and pulled his head close to her.**

**"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I had remained on those hot coal's burning my pretty flesh. You have pretty flesh, give it to us!!!" Shelly said to him in a demonic voice..**

**Ashley slowly picked up the axe from the floor. But he couldn't move, He felt sick and scared to his stomach. Why was this happening to him?**

**Scott grabbed the ancient dagger from the floor and put the blade to her wrist and cut deep.**

**Still holding Scott by the throat she brought the damaged wrist to her mouth and chewed her hand off. The bloody stump spewed blood into Scott's face.**

**Scott screamed and shoved the dagger into her chest. It went right through her.**

**Shelly let go and Scott ran over to Ashley.**

**Shelly fell to the floor, her body dead.**

**Scotty started toward her. But she wasn't through yet she jumped up and started toward the two friends.**

**Ashley was dumb struck holding the axe across his chest.**

**"HIT HER! HIT IT!" Scott yelled.**

**Ashley couldn't move. He still couldn't comprehend what was going on.**

**Scott grabbed the axe from Ashley and turned to Shelly.**

**He raised the axe and brought it down on Shelly.** **In a frenzy he cut her up into pieces on the floor! Striking again and again! With each blow blood splayed across the walls and floor. And with each the zombie on the floor shrieked to high heaven, or hell...**

**When he stopped Scott dropped the axe on the floor next to Shelly's dismembered corpse.**

**There was a long silence.**

**"Scott...what are we gonna do....?"Ashley stammered.**

**"We're gonna bury her...."Scott said looking at the mess on the floor.**

**Outside it was raining...**

**They dug up a patch of muddy ground and threw the bloody sheet holding Shelly into the hole and covered her with dirt.**

**Scotty put a cross into the ground and looked toward the sky saying a prayer to himself.**

**Ashley just looked at the grave.**

**As Ashley and Scott sat inside they began to devise a plan.**

**"The sun should be up in an hour or so, I think....."Ashley began. "Now I saw an old trail on the way in here, you know the one I mean?"**

**"Yeah." Scott confirmed.**

**"If one of us goes back there we could get back to that house we saw on the way, and get help."**

**"I'll go." Scott said.**

**"O.K. then I'll stay and look after Linda." Ashley said.**

**"Right." Scott said.**

**Scott went about getting anything he would need: Flash light, Food, water...**

**When he was ready he head toward the door.**

**"You're a good man." Ashley said.**

**"Good, I'm the best. " He turned and walked out the door.**

**Ashley stared after him. As Scott walked down the trail he stopped briefly beside Shelly's grave, staring at it, then continued on.**

**Ashley watched his best friend of thirteen years walk out of his life...**

**He turned and walked into to Linda's room and walked over to her bed.**

**He sat down in front of her, staring at her beautiful flesh her perfect face....God how he loved her. **

**He reached down and pulled the blanket back to reveal her foot.**

**The bloody hole was now a neat little hole.**

**A black line seemed to come from the hole. The black line began to spread up her leg in a spider web motion.**

**Linda sat up her eye's red!**

**Ashley turned and ran out of the room and out of the open front door stopping and standing next to the door frame, leaning against it.**

**Linda now sat in the corner of the room watching him.**

**"Ash!"**

**Ashley turned to see Scotty limping down the road toward him. His body was a mass of tattered loose flesh and blood.**

**As he reached the cabin Ashley helped him to a sofa. He was bleeding severely from every where!**

**Linda and Cheryl (still in the cellar) began to laugh.**

**"Shut up!" Ashley screamed.**

**Linda began to mock him: "We're gonna get you, we're gonna get you, not another peep, time to go to sleep....Ahahaha......"**

**"Kill her...Ash." Scott whispered from where he sat. Ashley swallowed and realized the truth of what he must do. He reached for the shotgun on the table and pointed it at Linda's head.**

**"Good bye...Linda." He said closing his eyes.**

**When he opened them Linda was back to normal.**

**"Oh, Ash." Linda said. "Please don't let them take me away again."**

**"I won't." He said holding her close.**

**"Ashley," Cheryl's normal voice called from the cellar. "Come over here and let me out."**

**"Cheryl?" Ashley asked. No answer.**

**Ashley crossed over and bent to unlock the chains. suddenly, two zombie like hands burst through and grabbed him. Pulling away he looked back over at Linda.**

**Her eyes were red and she was cackling again.**

**Ashley ran over and grabbed her ankles, dragged her outside. **

**He dragged her outside, out into the woods. Linda cackled and screamed. Ashley never looked back as he ran back to the cabin.**

**When Ashley got back inside the cabin he lent over Scott. He was bleeding badly from his nose.**

**_Not Scott too, They've taken every thing from me but him! _Ashley thought.**

**"Ash, there's a trail.....near the bridge......."Scott struggled to finish but couldn't....he coughed up a mouthful of blood and died.**

**The thing in the basement began to laugh...**

**Ashley was suddenly kicked in the head from the side falling he toppled Scott's from the sofa.**

**Ashley stood up as the blade of the ancient dagger pierced his left bicep. Ashley recovered from the pain and looked up to see** **Linda licking the blood off the dagger and lung forward.**

**Ashley side stepped right and tripped Linda over as she fell on the blade.**

**Ashley looked with no remorse at Linda's bleeding body. With a final scream Lindas body died.**

**He grabbed her ankles and dragged her out the back door....**

**Out in the tool shed Ashley put Linda on a work bench and chained her down. The hollow TINK TINK of the chains reverberated in Ashley's head. The CLACK as he attached them to the nails on the table would stay with him forever, deep inside his very self. He knew what he had to do, but doing it was not going to be easy. **

**In the cellar Cheryl began to bang against the door of the cellar. The bolts began to come out holding the hinges down.**

**In the tool shed Ashley pulled aside a dusty rag to reveal a large lumber chainsaw.** **The saw was red and had 50cm long blade for really serious work.**

**Taking the saw in shaky hands, Ashley started it up with a roar.**

**Ashley started toward Linda's corpse and revved the large 2 stroke engine.**

**He lowered it to Linda's body stopping inches from her neck.**

**He swallowed hard and tried to cut her pretty perfect flesh, his hands tightening and loosening on the handles.**

**He let out a breath and dropped the saw on the ground.**

**He lent over her body crying.**

**"Linda......"**

**Out next to Shellys grave Ashley dug another shallow grave. Ashley dropped the shovel and turned to Linda. Bending he picked her up and lowered her into the hole.**

**He filled it in, grim faced and turned to leave when he saw Linda's necklace on the ground. He had nearly forgotten all about it.** **He bent to pick it up when a hand burst through the ground and grabbed him.**

**Linda began to pull herself out of the ground.** **Reaching up** **she tore his leg open with her fingernails and dragged herself out.**

**Veins and tattered flesh hung off Ashley's leg. Backing away** **Ashley bent and picked up a large sharp log.**

**He rammed it into her and hit her with it.** **Linda began to convulse and vomit blood!**

**Linda grabbed the log pulling it from his hands and hit him with it, sending him flying into Shelly's grave.**

**Linda dropped the log and started to dive through the air **

**Ashley grabbed the shovel from the ground and, swinging it around at the right moment, cut her head off. Linda's landed on him her head missing. **

**Blood sprayed all over Ashley!**

**Over his face, in his mouth! Coughing Ashley pulled himself out from under her he grabbed Linda's necklace and ran inside.**

**He didn't even bother shutting the front door, as soon as he got inside Ashley grabbed the shot gun off the table and checked to see if it was loaded. He saw the end of a brass shell in the chamber and snapped it shut.** **He heard** **a clap, clap sound coming from Shelly's room and followed the sound into Shelly's room.** **The cupboard near the broken window was blowing in the wind. Ashley aimed at the Cupboard.**

**Cheryl suddenly appeared at the window and grabbed the rifle.** **Ashley broke free and brought the rifle to his shoulder and shot at her.**

**Cheryl's chest exploded outwards sending mess all over the lawn and house.**

**Cheryl saw the open front door and started toward it.**

**Ashley saw this and stumbled out of the room, hobbling toward the front door.**

**He reached it and found it jammed open. Putting all his body into it he nearly had it shut when bloody zombie like fingers got in the gap.**

**Ashley crushed them with the butt of the gun. They literally burst, sending blood over the door frame!**

**"Back door...."Ashley whispered to himself and ran through the cabin to it, closing it.**

**He leant against it breathing hard. "Shells, shells, where did I see that box of shells?"**

**Ashley cautiously opened the cellar door and looked down. It looked the same and he could even hear the dripping pipe. Cautiously he started down. **

**As he reached the bottom step he stopped and looked around. It all looked the same. The projector, the screen.**

**He stepped off onto the earthen floor and head to the door Scotty had hid behind. As he passed under the leaking pipe he stopped momentarily to wet his sweaty face. But the pipe seemed to be leaking blood...**

**Ashley's eyes went wide and he began to back away. Suddenly the pipe exploded out ward showering him with thick red blood.**

**He screamed. Soon enough the shower reduced to a drizzle.**

**Spitting and coughing Ashley started across the room and was suddenly illuminated by a projector in the middle of the room. **

**Ashley covered his eyes from the blinding light. Blood began to erupt from the projector and spill over the lense.A gramophone in the corner of the room started up playing a peaceful nineteen twenties tune. **

**Blood began to pour from the walls.**

**_ "We're gonna get you, we're gonna get you....."_**

**Ashley heard the demonic voice of his late girlfriend. He didn't even stop, there was no point. Nothing surprised him in this place anymore.**

**"Shut up Linda!" He screamed hurrying to the work bench.**

**"_....and dismembered her corpse......_"**

**It was the voice of the professor that started all of this.**

**Ashley reached the table and grabbed the box of shells ripping the small box open he shoved some shells in his pocket. Picking up a rag from the bench he wiped the blood from his face.**

**_"HIT HER! HIT IT!!!_"**

**The scared panicked voice of Scott when he saw his love coming for him.**

**Ashley put the last shell in the gun and snapped the barrel shut.**

**He turned to walk out but stopped.**

**The whole room was sparking up: The gramophone ground sparks and slowed to a stop, the projector sparked and spluttered still bubbling rich blood like an oil well and the light bulbs exploded.**

**Ashley was plunged into darkness.**

**He staggered through the room trying to reach the stairs. He couldn't see a thing. He leveled the gun and peered through the darkness. Slowly he started forward.**

**He tripped on a piece of loose wood and landed in a pool of blood.**

**The light's began to flicker on and off, on and off. Ashley wads becoming disoriented when some thing flash past his face. Something was standing in front of him he knew it but he couldn't see anything. He reached out to try and grab what ever it was but he just couldn't grasp it.**

**"Who's there?" He asked.**

**_"Who's there? Who's there? Who's there?" _Something whispered his exact words back at him. Ashley's bottom lip began to tremble.**

**"Hello?" He called.**

_**"Hello? Hello? Hello?"**_

**"Who's Fuckin there!?" He yelled.**

**All of a sudden everything was illuminated and the light returned.**

**Ashley staggered to his feet and walked toward the stairs, dizzy and tired. Fatigue was taking its toll on him.**

**He cautiously climbed the stairs....**

**As he got into the main room Ashley looked around. No one.** **There was a whirring behind him. He turned.**

**The grand father clock was winding back ward!**

**_What the hell? _Ashley wondered.**

**The pendulum was banging back and forth, going right through his head like a sledge hammer. Ashley covered his ears trying to block his ears.**

**Suddenly it stopped. Ashley let out a breath.**

**A noise came from the back door. Crossing the room and walking down the hall Ashley opened the back door and looked out. There was nothing there. Then suddenly something rushed at him. Although he couldn't see it he knew it was there. **

** Ashley quickly shut the door and turned, he was met by the shutters of the windows banging against the side of the house! They increased in ferocity. Ashley thought the windows were going to break. **

**Then they stopped.**

**Ashley shook his head and saw the wall mounted mirror next to a window and walked to it.**

**_One last look at myself. _He thought.**

**How it had changed. Blood coursed through his hair and over his face. His clothes were covered in blood. He slowly reached forward to touch his reflection......his hand sunk into the mirror! It was as if the mirror was made of water.**

**Ashley let out a scream.**

**A shadow flashed past the window. Ashley turned and shot at it, shattering the window.**

**He looked out the window, nothing was there.**

**Ashley backed up to the front door, leaning his back against it. Reloading the gun as he did, emptying the expended shell and putting a fresh one in. He let out a long breath steadying himself. **

**TAP, TAP, TAP.**

**Ashley looked up.** **It was as if he heard foot steps walking along the roof. His breathing quickened. He pointed the gun at the roof. He waited. Nothing.**

**He shook his head and smiled. _My mind's playing tricks on me. _He thought.**

**TAP, TAP, TAP.**

**Ashley looked up alert.** **Fear crossed his face once more. Cocking the hammer on the gun he tensed up.**

**"Come on, come on, don't keep me waiting now." He whispered.**

**His hand drifted down to his pocket and he took out Linda's necklace and stared at it remembering....remembering her smile, her beauty. Then he remembered loping her head of with a spade. He closed his eyes tight, swallowing hard. **

**That's when two hand's burst through the door behind him, entangling him!**

**The surprise caused the necklace to fly out of his hand across the room, landing near the fire.**

**One of the hands, entangling him, had crushed fingers.**

_**"JOIN US!"**_

**Ashley knew it was Cheryl trying to kill him. Pulling against her immense strength he got free falling to the floor.**

**Cheryl poked her head through the hole her arm had made and stared at him. Her red gleaming eyes peering at him.**

**"You undead son of a bitch!" Ashley screamed.**

**He raised the rifle and fired.** **The shot put a gaping hole in Cheryl's head, turning it half to mush. The blast caused her to pull back and howl.**

**Ashley got up and grabbed a cabinet and pulled it in front of the door.**

**Behind him, Scott sat bolt upright.**

**Ashley was grabbed from behind. He turned and saw Scott eyes red flesh bloated. He was trying to grab him by the throat. Ashley grabbed the pedestal the strange book was on and threw it at Scott. It hit Scott in the face drawing blood, the book landing next to the fire, it's ends cindering. This caused the zombie Scott himself to steam and char.**

**Scott grabbed Ashley by the throat and held up against a wall, causing the rifle to fly out of his hands. Ashley stared into the hurt, broken face of Scotty.**

**Outside Cheryl began banging on the door.**

**Ashley's life was slipping away, slowly, agonizingly as Scott throttled him. **

**Ashley realized his situation and raised his arms. He put his hands on either side of Scott's head.**

**Cheryl had begun succeeding in breaking through the door by now she was half way through.**

**Ashley poked his finger's into Scotty's eye sockets causing a thick red liquid substance to come out.**

**Scott's hand's came to his eye's, screaming madly, still steaming! The howl was defening.**

**Ashley then reached down and tore a piece of timber lodged in Scott's leg out sideways causing a great deal of blood to come out, splashing on the wall.**

**Scott wailed and fell to the floor...Ashley new that he wasn't dead yet. He remembered reading a botched Haiku in a James Bond novel called You Only Live Twice. It went : You only live twice. Once when you are born and once when you stare death in the face.**

**That appeared to be the case with these zombies. **

**Ashley looked up and saw the book, the strange book he found in the cellar still sitting near the fire. **

**Ashley realized what he must do and walked forward.**

**Cheryl burst through the door beside him but Ashley overpowered her, sending her to the floor. Ashley started toward the fire but was tripped by Scott laying on the floor.**

**Ashley hit the floor hard the book was just out of his reach. straining his arm to reach it, but it was hopeless. Then he saw Linda's necklace and grabbed it.**

** Cheryl grabbed a pike from next to the fire and moved toward Ashley.**

**Behind Ashley Scott bit deep into Ashley's leg!** **Ashley let out a scream of agony over coming the pain** **he threw the necklace holding on to the end at the book in an attempt try and reach it.**

**Cheryl raised the pike high as she possibly could and brought it down hitting Ashley across the back with it as hard as she possibly could.**

**Ashley screamed. Trying again to reach the book with the necklace.** **Scott** **began to drag him backwards,** **Ashley tried in one last desperate attempt to reach the book, but Scott had dragged him too far backward.**

**Ashley gave up....**

_**What is the point?** _**He thought. _I might as well give up._**

**He looked up and saw the book hooked on the end of the necklace. After a quick prayer of thank he quickly dragged it in and grabbed it. And without thinking twice threw it in the fire.**

**Everything stopped. Cheryl frozen ready for the final blow. Scott frozen ready to bite into his Achilles tendent. The pike dropped tip first and landed next to Ashley's head and stayed buried into the floor.**

**Cheryl's hair began to fall off, her flesh peeling off in shreds! All the bones in her body began to brake one by one causing her to shrink a bit.**

**Scotty began to decompose. His flesh melting off, his bones crushing. **

**Cheryl stood still for a second then, suddenly, demonic hands bust out of her chest sending blood into Ashley's eyes and across his face!**

**She then fell to the floor exploding on impact covering Ashley with blood and gore....**

**Ashley lay still for a few minutes not moving an inch, not wanting to out of fear. Then slowly he got up...looking around in shock. He looked behind him to see the clock ticking normally....he held up Linda's necklace and smiled upon her memory...**

**He walked out side and looked around at the rising sun and the trees.....**

**Out the back the thing rose...it flew at tremendous speed at the house, through the back door through the front door straight at Ashley....**

**Ashley's scream echoed through the woods. Mr. and Mrs. Morheese heard it from their cabin.**

**As Sheriff Wilson pulled up out the front of the Knowby cabin he saw the Oldsmobile. He got out and walked to the open front door.**

**Looking inside he saw he was too late...**

**_Not again. _He thought. _God not again._**

**He reached inside, grabbed the door handle and shut the door....**


End file.
